mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uber Sims
Uber Sims are "special" Sims (who are really just fancy Townie Sims) who will come to your town once your town is 100% of a certain interest. Once reaching 100% of the Interest, the game will send a pop-up, notifying you that you've reached 100% of the Interest, and that a special visitor will be in the Town Hotel the next day. Their houses, on the inside when first moving them in, are noticeably more furnished than the houses of regular Townie Sims, and it takes considerably longer to become their Best Friends. When reaching Best Friend status, the Uber will reward you with both an outfit and a blueprint or two. The outfits usually have different color variations as well as the original outfit worn by the Uber Sim (with the exception of Chancellor Ikara, who only gives you the original color of his hat). Once you meet them, you can make your town not 100% of the Interest that they come for anymore, and you can just invite them back instead of having to make the town's Interest percentage back to 100% of the Interest again. Uber Sims *[[Cute|'Cute']] - Hopper (frog fanatic) *[[Fun|'Fun']] - Daryl Handsly (magician) *[[Geeky|'Geeky']] - Star (ninja) *[[Spooky|'Spooky']] - Mel (mummy) *[[Studious|'Studious']] - Samurai Bob (samurai) *[[Tasty|'Tasty']] - Chancellor Ikara (cook-off host) Notices Fun Congratulations! Your town is now ferociously fun! Be sure to check in at the hotel—someone amazing might be waiting for you! Geeky Congratulations! Your town is now uber-geeky! Be sure to check in at the hotel—a mysterious stranger might be waiting for you! Cute Congratulations! Your town is now super-cute! Be sure to check in at the hotel—someone new might be waiting for you! Ribbit! Studious Congratulations! Your town is now Honor Roll academic! Be sure to check in at the hotel—someone new might be waiting for a star pupil like you! Tasty Congratulations! Your town is now extra crispy tasty! Now it's time to add a final, secret ingredient! Check in at the hotel—someone new might just have it! Spooky Congratulations! Your town is now screamingly spooky! Watch out! Someone scary might be waiting in the hotel to get you! Reaching 100% of an Interest It may seem a bit overwhelming to do so at first, but you can easily have all the uber Sims without having to decorate your town all day. To do so, you can temporarily remodel the houses of your current residents and put a lot of windows, decoratives, or yard ornaments that add the Interest that you want to get 100% (for example, you add many Studious wall columns, this will contribute to the Studious Interest percentage of your town). Do this to every house you can until a message congratulating you on your town's 100% interest pops up. Then, the next morning you can go to the hotel and see if your desired uber Sim is waiting there. If you want to do it without doing such a tedious process and having to temporarily have a messy looking town, you can just decorate furniture for your residents with the Interest you want to add to the town's Interest percentage, and maybe be able to decorate the exterior of your residents' houses with a lot of the Interest without having it look messy. Eventually, you should reach 100%, but it will probably take some more time. Category:MySims Game Aspects